If I Can't Have You
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Sequel to Kagamine Love. Rinto makes Rin be his girlfriend. Now what will Len do? Will he be able to get together with Rin or will he move on? RinxLen, RinxRinto, LenxLenka, LenxRui PART 2 too
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Sequel to Kagamine Love is here! Thanks to all who reviewed and read Kagamine Love!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids at all. Thank you very much. **

* * *

If I Can't Have You…

* * *

"Len, hurry up or I'll go home without you!"

"Alright, fine, Rin, geez, slow down," Len stood up from his desk, "I could go home by myself you know."

"Don't be so mean, come on, I'm going now!" Rin said, walking out.

Len sighed and followed her out of the school. Rin grabbed Len's arm, which made Len blush, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't get out of my sight," Rin answered, "it's my responsibility to look after you."

"L-Let go, I can take care of myself, I'm not in elementary school," Len remarked, moving out of Rin's grip.

"Don't act like that, Len, I taught you better."

"Stop it, you're not my mom."

Suddenly someone bumped into Len

"Wow, are you ok?" Len asked.

"Y-Yes," the girl said. She looked like Len, with longer hair.

"Yo, Len," Len looked up to see a boy that looked like Rin but with shorter hair.

"Rinto," Len said, he looked at the girl trembling behind him, "stop scaring random girls already."

"You can't stop me," Rinto smirked, "I can do whatever I want with them, that girl with the ribbons pretty cute."

Len walked in front of Rin protectively, "Don't even think about it," he said angrily.

"Hey, don't be so mad, sissy boy."

Len punched Rinto in the face, which caused him to hit the ground. Rinto laughed, "That's some temper you got there.

Len growled, and was about to pull another punch, but Rin stopped him, "Don't do it, Len."

She hurried over to Rinto, "Are you ok? Sorry for that."

"No problem, it didn't hurt much," Rinto said, smiling at her. Len looked away disgusted.

"Len, apologize!" Rin ordered.

"It's not my fault, he had it coming," Len looked over at the scared girl still next to him, "come with me," he whispered and walked away with her.

He took her to a cake shop.

"So, what's your name?" Len asked.

"L-Lenka Kagamine."

"Really? I'm Len Kagamine."

"I see… well, thanks for saving me," Lenka said.

"What did Rinto do to you?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone and was always following me, it was kinda scary how he could always find me, he would use force when I ignored him, too."

"He's such a jerk, doing these things."

"Oh, um, I need to go now, thank you again, Len-san," Lenka stood and bowed.

"No need to be so formal, I'll walk you home, I need to go, too."

* * *

"See you tomorrow," Len waved to Lenka and walked into his house, "I'm home."

He walked to around the house, "where's Rin? Oh well, who cares about her?"

Len walked to his room and changed, then he started to study.

Two hours later he heard Rin come home.

"Len, are you home?"

Len stayed silent, so Rin walked to his room and knocked on the door, "Len?"

"What?"

"Geez, why didn't you answer me the first time?"

"Not that it matters, does it?"

"Stop being so rude to me today," Rin sighed.

"Why did you come home so late?" Len asked.

"None of your business."

Len opened the door abruptly, which startled Rin, "Yes… it… is…"

"What are you getting yourself worked up over? I just hung out Rinto a little, ok?"

"A little? Listen, don't go near him," Len said darkly, "It'll be for the best."

"I can do whatever I want, thank you very much!"

"Look, I'm just trying to-"

"Shut up, go away, jerk!" Rin slammed the door closed and ran to her room.

"Why doesn't she get it?"

* * *

Len woke up and walked downstairs right when Rin walked out the door.

"Rin, where are you going?" Len asked.

"To school, of course," she replied.

"So early?"

"I have business, well bye."

Len walked back upstairs to get ready.

"Good morning, Len-kun."

"Oh, morning, Lenka," Len glanced at Rin, who was talking with Rinto.

"She didn't listen at all," he sighed, "if I can't have you… then I won't even try…"

* * *

**Hey. I don't really like gender bends of Vocaloids or of anything. But I had this idea back in September, so I'm sticking to it. I also want to hate on Rinto, sorry if you like him.**

**Len: You promised me a girlfriend.**

**Me: No I didn't, but don't worry, Len. Don't worry.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

If I Can't Have You

* * *

Len gaped at Rin, "What do you mean he's your boyfriend? You barely met him!"

"I can do whatever I want," Rin remarked as she closed her door in his face.

Len stared at the door and sighed, "This is bad."

* * *

"That dastardly little... grr... Rinto, what's he up to?"

"I'm sure you don't have to worry, Len-kun," Lenka said, trying to reassure him, he had suddenly gotten into a bad mood at the end of their outing together.

"Thanks, at least you're here," Len sighed as he looked at the time on his cell phone, "I guess we should be going by now, oh wait, how about we exchange phone numbers, we haven't yet."

Lenka complied and did as he said.

"Well, we should go then," Len said, pointing in the direction of their homes. They had a pleasant walk back, and when they reached Lenka's house, she bowed.

"Um, see you, and thanks for the necklace," she said, gesturing to it.

Len nodded, "No problem."

He then hurried to his own house, and quickly looked around the house for Rin, _'where is she?'_

"What are you looking so panicked over?" the person in question asked, appearing from the stairs.

"Ah, Rin! Where were you?" Len asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Taking a shower, stupid," she replied.

"Oh… a… ah… I-I see," Len stammered, not knowing how to reply to the sudden cold attitude.

"Tomorrow, I'm going out with Rinto, just to let you know," she said, waving her hand casually as she walked past him to the kitchen.

Len nodded silently at her back before retreating to his room. He sat on his desk and chewed on his handkerchief, "Damn Rinto, how did you make her so coldhearted?"

He took out his phone and dialed Lenka's number.

"H-Hello?" she answered.

"Lenka-chan, have any free time tomorrow?" Len whispered quietly into the phone.

"Y-Yes, why?"

"Great, can you meet up tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah… why are you being so secretive?" she questioned.

"Eh? Um, no reason… I guess…" Len said, feeling ridiculous, "Um, can we meet up at the abandoned library?"

"S-Sure, that place? A-Alright, is that all?"

"Are you okay? You seem shaky," Len asked, concern in his voice.

"I-It's nothing…see you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

Len facedesked as soon as he hung up.

After a few moments, he jumped up and put his foot on his chair and shouted to himself, "No, there isn't time to be down, I must save the princess from evil!"

Suddenly there was a loud thud from Rin's room. Len sweatdropped, "what was that?"

* * *

"Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, what was it you wanted?" Lenka asked.

"Well, it's just that…" Len sighed, "You know more about Rinto than I do, right?"

Lenka nodded slowly.

"Then… Um, I-I want to know!" Len exclaimed.

Lenka was startled, "K-Know…?"

"That's right," Len stated, "I have a bad feeling about him, I want to know about his past…"

"Oh, I see."

"You know, right?" Len lowered his voice, his eyes looking at Lenka pleadingly.

She nodded and cleared her throat, "He had done…" she hesitated, "many crimes…"

Len grabbed her arm, stopping her, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me everything…"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about them.. but I can say that he has taken advantage of many girls for his own benefit, and he likes me especially."

Len's eyes softened as he patted the shaking girl, feeling guilty.

"I was with him last night."

"You were? What did he do?" he urged her on.

"Nothing to me… but I overheard him talking to himself, he's definitely up to no good… I think Rin-san might be in trouble."

Len quickly drew his hand away from her hand and started walking out of the library.

"Len-kun, what's wrong?"

"That bastard, c'mon, let's go," Len said, holding his hand out to her, "we have a man to beat up."

* * *

**There are two parts of this story. First part is with Rinto. I've got the plot lined up for everything, but you can suggest some things to add to my story, if you want.**

**Just in case the story ends up short again…**

**Hope you enjoy or enjoyed the story!**

**Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

If I Can't Have You

* * *

Len peeked over the bush he was hiding behind into the house before him. Rinto was nowhere to be found, but Rin was seen, her hands tied and back facing towards the window.

"What do?" Lenka asked, tugging on Len's sleeve.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Len told her, even though he hadn't thought of anything.

He quickly scanned his surroundings. Rinto's backyard was pretty vacant. In the middle of it was a red well, which stood out a lot.

Len motioned to Lenka and they both stepped over to the well and looked down into it. Len reached his hand to feel the inside wall of the well.

"Hmm? Is this a ladder?" Len squinted into the darkness, something was telling him to go in, though he had a bad feeling. He moved closer to the ladder, "Lenka, do you know what's in this well?"

Lenka shook her head, "I've never been out here."

"Well… I'm gonna go down it, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Lenka looked at him unsurely.

Len patted her head in return, "I'll be okay, I can't be scared, I'm a man after all."

Lenka just stared at him, even more unsure.

Len ignored the look she gave him and started down the ladder.

"L-Len-kun?" he heard Lenka call from above him.

"I'm okay, this ladder's pretty sturdy."

As he advanced downwards he heard a ruffling noise, he tensed. Was there someone there?

Suddenly there was a chopping noise and Len felt himself falling.

* * *

Len rubbed his head subconsciously as he awoke. He felt around him as it was too dark to see. As he stood up, a light unexpectedly flashed on. Len took this chance to look around. He saw a broken ladder by his feet. It had probably been chopped down.

Len sighed, "I don't need a detective to figure out who did."

He looked up and saw the well's opening. That was where the light was coming from.

"Wow, this place is like a lair…" Len said, looking around. Weapons hung up everywhere and there were rows of file cabinets.

There were two doors.

"One must be the exit," Len walked over to the smaller door and opened it. Len covered his nose as a rotten stench reached him. He quickly closed the door before getting a good look.

'_I don't think I'll need to… there was so much blood.'_

Len turned and walked over to the file cabinets, flipping through some of them.

"Rinto…"

He looked at the door he hadn't opened yet. It must be the exit.

He took one look around the room. An idea popped into his head. He roamed through the weapons hanging on the wall. He picked up one and pulled the trigger.

"Oh…"

* * *

Rinto smirked as he leered over the two girls before him. He decided not to be as harsh as to have them tied up anymore. They wouldn't be able to do anything with him watching.

He picked up his polished metal bat.

Now there was no one to stop him from killing his most hated rival.

Though he was more popular than Len, he annoyed by how Len was better than him at a lot of things. Especially personality.

Rinto set the bat down against the wall and walked over to his table.

The door abruptly slammed open and a bullet was shot, which made Rinto jump.

"Len."

Len smiled, holding up one of the guns he was holding towards Rinto.

Rinto's smirk was still plastered on his face, though his mind was currently in a panic frenzy.

"It was a mistake to leave me in a room with weapons, Rinto-_sama_," Len remarked, grinning.

His plan totally backfired.

Len walked closer to Rinto, a gun still pointed at him.

"Now, do you mind handing the ladies back?"

"You wouldn't dare shoot."

"It'll do no harm, trust me."

Before Rinto could question that statement, Len pulled the trigger.

Rinto, who had closed his eyes, opened them to find he was soaked in water.

"A water gun!?"

Then he felt a pain on the side of his head and everything went black.

Len stood triumphantly next to Lenka, who was holding Rinto's metal bat.

Rin stood up and ran to hug Len. While Len calmed Rin down, Lenka called the police.

* * *

"Geez, that Rinto, good riddance to him. There's not enough words in the dictionary to describe the animosity I have toward him," Len said, crossing his arms and sighing, "I hope he dies in a hole. Or a fire. Or in a hole while on fire."

Lenka sweatdropped, "L-Len-kun."

Rin raised her eyebrows, "Lenka, what is Len to you?"

Len and Lenka both stared at her.

"W-What?"

"Well," Lenka said, her cheeks flushed, "he's like a big brother to me. He's so nice and kind."

"Big brother?" Len repeated, staring at Lenka now.

"I'm jealous of you, Rin, I wish I had a brother like Len," Lenka stated, clasping her hands around Rin's.

"I-It's not that great," Rin said.

"Ah, Len-kun," Lenka said, moving to hug his neck, "Can I call you Onii-chan?"

"S-Sure…"

"Thanks, Onii-chan!" Lenka giggled excitedly, hugging him tighter.

Len had already fainted though.

* * *

**End of Part 1.**

**Part 2 is next time, and guess who's in it? Guess? Come on, it's not that hard , it's in the description! **

**Len, do you have an imouto fetish?**

**Also, tomorrow's December 27, happy birthday to Len and Rin!**


	4. Chapter 4

If I Can't Have You

* * *

"Riiiiiiin, iiice creeeeam," Len drawled, laying lazily near the fan.

"Don't be lazy, get it yourself" Rin hit him in the face with a paper fan, "and stop hogging the fan."

"But it's hot, and summer vacation just started," Len whined, "Let me be lazy for once."

"But I'm hot too," Rin muttered.

"Oh, let me get some popsicles," Lenka said, standing up and walking to the fridge.

"Banana please!" Len called after her, "see, Lenka-chan's a way better sister than you."

"Shut up," Rin hit him again, "ah, Lenka, get me orange."

Lenka returned with the ice cream and they both accepted and Len finished it in a flash. He army crawled over to the trash near the door.

He heard the doorbell ring and sat up eagerly, "visitors?"

"Aren't you energetic all of a sudden," Rin remarked, still licking her popsicle.

"Pizza delivery!" they all heard a voice call from outside.

"That voice, could it be," Len hurriedly ran out of the room to open the front door, Lenka and Rin following him inquiringly.

Behind the door revealed a boy that looked like Len, except he had short black hair with no ponytail and amber eyes. He handed over a pizza box to Len, "Yo, that will be ten bucks."

"Rei, what are you doing here?" Len asked, ignoring the part about money.

"Sorry to intrude, but I just came in town, so I brought a pizza," Rei replied, "I brought my little sister."

He moved to the side and pointed his hand at the girl behind him, who looked like Rin with black hair and amber eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rui Kagene," she said, bowing, "sorry to impose on you."

"Wow," Len said, acting astonished, "hehe, she's so much more polite than you, Rin."

Rin thanked him by giving him another hit with her fan.

"My name is Rin Kagamine, and this is my brother, Len," she said to Rui, smiling, "And this is Lenka Kagamine."

"Nice to meet you," Lenka greeted, bowing nervously.

"Good, now can we go close the door, it's hot," Len said, pulling Rei and Rui in, "Welcome, welcome, make yourself at home.

"I'll turn on the air conditioner," Lenka proclaimed.

"Wait, we had an AC, why didn't we turn that on sooner?" Len asked.

"Stupid, it only works in the living room," Rin stated, "want some tea?"

"Wait, Rin, I'll do it," Len said, setting the pizza down on the table, "just sit down, please."

Rin pouted, "fine."

Len walked to the kitchen counter, where Lenka had already prepared the tea.

"As expected of you," Len said, "Hey, Lenka-chan, I have something to ask."

"Yes Onii-chan?"

"What do you think of Rui-chan becoming my girlfriend."

"That's great, congratulations," Lenka said, grabbing Len's hands.

"I-It's not like that, but since you approve, why not?"

Then they spent a few seconds twirling around before returning to the living room with the tea.

"Hey, don't eat without us!" Len shouted.

"Haha, too bad."

* * *

**Short chapter to just have them introduced.**

**Yay, it's 2013, time to do stuff... I guess. Also, I don't want winter break to end.**

**Oh well, hope everyone liked this chapter. (For some reason, I kept spelling everyone wrong -.-')**

**Good day. Or Morning. Or Night.**


	5. Chapter 5

If I Can't Have You

* * *

"Let's go!"

Len crossed his arms, "What is it this time?"

"Don't be such a grump," Rin scolded him, "This place is somewhere you'll like."

"Prove it."

"It's the summer festival!" Rin shouted in his face, "We can't end summer vacation without going to the festival."

Len nodded as he thought of something, "That's a great idea. Rei, Rui, you in?"

"A festival? Sure let's go, Nii-chan," Rui said, shaking Rei's arm.

Rei looked at Len and gave a thumbs up, "I approve."

Len smiled, "Thank you, you're the best Nii-chan ever, Rei! Then, let's invite Miku and Mikuo, too! Lenka, please."

"Yes, Onii-chan, on it," Lenka remarked, already dialing their number in the telephone.

Rin pumped her fists, "I'm so excited, let's wear yukatas! Do we have any?"

Len grinned, his arms still crossed, "How childish of you to get so enthusiastic over a festival."

"Stop it, meanie," Rin said, punching him out cold. She then ran off to the front door as she heard the doorbell ring, "Coming!"

When she opened the door, she was tackled by two teal haired siblings.

"Miku, already?" Rin laughed, trying to push them off, "So fast."

"Thank you for inviting us!" Miku said, sitting up, though she was still on top of Rin.

Mikuo held up two bags, "We bought yukatas."

"Just what we needed," Rui stated, "Isn't that great, Rin?"

"Yeah… but can you guys get off me?"

After they were all seated around the living room's table, Rei, Rui, Miku, and Mikuo introduced themselves. Then the girls went up to Rin's room to try on the yukatas while the boys stayed in the living room. Len was out cold until it was almost time to go.

"Ah, everyone's ready?" he asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Sleepy head, you're slow," Rin told him, walking down the stairs.

"Who's fault do you think that is, stupid Rin," he countered, "wait, I need to get ready too! Everyone wait a few seconds okay?"

He rushed to his room as the rest of the girls were just coming down. Everyone did as they were told and stayed put. A few second later, Len returned in a long bright yellow happi and white headband. He also brought a big drum and a few paper fans.

Everyone was staring at him for quite a while.

"What, aren't we going?" Len asked.

"What's with that?" Rin asked back, "you sure are dressed up this year. Are you gonna carry that the whole time?"

Len put his hand on the drums, "This is nothing for me."

Rui giggled, "You sure are weird, Len-san."

Len joined in with her giggles awkwardly, "Though that's not the compliment I was wanting."

"That isn't a compliment, don't get ahead of yourself, come let's go," Rin said, grabbing the back of his collar.

Miku, Mikuo, and Rei all sweatdropped, _'He's trying too hard.'_

* * *

"Alright! It's the festival!" Rin and Miku exclaimed, throwing their hands up in the air.

Len stood behind everyone, he decided to leave his drum in the car. He observed the girls' attire. Rin was wearing a light orange one with oranges on it and Miku, a light green one with leeks, _'That does quite suit them… now I want bananas on my happi…"_

Lenka was wearing a pink yukata that had bunnies and cats scattered all over it, and finally Rui that had a dark blue one adorned with gold vines and stars.

'_Wow, that actually looks really nice on her,'_ Len thought, drooling as he continued admiring her. His daydream was cut short as he was hit with an uppercut in the head by you guessed it, Rin.

"Stop standing around, let's go already," she said, picking him up from the ground.

"Why don't we go in pairs?" Mikuo suggested, for some reason, he already had cotton candy.

"Great idea!" Len reached towards him as he backed away, _'My hero!"_

"Alright… then, Rui, do you mind going with me?" Len asked her, pulling roses out of nowhere.

Rui sweatdropped, "Um… sure."

Len cried tears of joy as he looked towards Rei, "Then, please take care of Lenka, I leave her to you."

Rei was already walking away with her, saluting Len, "Then, we'll go ahead, would you like a candy apple, Lenka-san?"

"Then us too, Rui-chan!" And they left the other three behind.

"So, since there's an odd number, you can join us, Rin-san," Mikuo said, still consuming his cotton candy.

Miku put her arm around the unfortunate Rin's shoulders, "Let's go!"

Rei and Lenka made themselves comfortable in the bush as they watched Len fail at scooping up goldfish.

After that total failure, Len decided to try the shooting game, "Alright, Rui, what do you want?"

"Hmm, that flower ornament looks good."

"Leave to me!" he pointed the gun and shot.

The cork hit the ornament, but bounced off and hit the prize next to it, which made two prizes fall.

"Congratulations, you just won a two person trip to Hawaii and a package of beans candy!" the man at the stall announced.

"Wow, you're amazing, Len-san!" Rui said, accepting the candy.

"Beans candy?" Len groaned, "That sounds disgusting, I don't want that, give me the ornament!"

The man thought about it, "Umm, sure, you can trade that for one of your prizes."

Rei and Lenka sweatdropped.

"Onii-chan, that sure is amazing…"

"But he kinds doesn't understand what he just won," Rei stood up and approached Len and Rui.

Rui noticed him first, "Nii-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Did you forget I was here, too? Hey, mister, mind if I take the Hawaii prize?" he asked, "And I can pay for the ornament."

The man looked at Len, "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure, he can have it," Len remarked, crossing his arms, letting off steam.

After Rei received his prizes, he handed the ornament to Rui, "Have it."

"Thanks, Nii-chan."

Len patted Rei's arm, "That's great that she got it, but shouldn't I be the one to give it to her?"

Rei nodded, "But I need some points, too."

Then he walked back to Lenka, "Mind if I take you to Hawaii?"

After Rei's interference, he hadn't appeared again in the rest of the games Len tried at and lost. The only game he was good at was the whack the mole.

"Alright, young man," the man who runs the whack the mole game said, "You won a bunch of times, take the big panda bear already."

"Yay!" Len said, accepting it gratefully and handing it over to Rui, "For you, Rui-chan!"

She laughed, "Thanks, Len."

"Hey! Len! Rui-chan!"

They both turned to see Miku, Mikuo, and Rin joining them, "It's almost time for the fireworks show to start, let's watch it together!"

"Sure, where's Nii-chan and Lenka-san?" Rui asked.

"They just went home," Mikuo stated, "They said they were going to Hawaii."

"Oh yeah, he did take it from me," Len mentioned, "Ah, actually, I want to take you somewhere to see the fireworks, Rui, the festival's still not over!"

He grabbed her hand and ran from the others, "See you guys later!"

They ran to the nearby shrine and up the stairs, "Come on, faster!"

When they reached the top, they were pooped out.

"Why up here?" Rui asked, who was the first one to recover, "The trees are blocking the sky."

"Over here," Len said, leading her to the back of the shrine, "There's a secret building back here, if we climb to the top, we would have a perfect view, I come here every year."

And they stayed and watched the fireworks, and true to his word, it was the perfect view.

* * *

**It seems I made a mistake. Back in Kagamine Love, Rin and Len weren't siblings, but in this story, it looks like I reverted to siblings. But they still aren't siblings, they just are considered that. Let's just say that, okay? Thanks for the one who commented about that. My brain has been doing not too well when it comes to this story. Sorry for any confusion.**

**School starts tomorrow, vacation was too short.**

**Hope you enjoyed, next is last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

If I Can't Have You

* * *

Rin sighed as she crossed her arms. She turned the corner alongside Miku and Mikuo. Meanwhile, Mikuo was keeping Miku from saying anything or laughing. Though he had to admit, this was quite amusing to see Rin so upset. He'd have to take pictures and send them to Rei and Lenka in Hawaii. Never mind, he didn't know where they were staying. Miku secretly giggled and Mikuo gave her a look silently. It was also funny to see Miku giggle because she jiggled, too. Pretend you didn't just read that.

"Hey guys, look, the couple's here!" Miku exclaimed, waving at the two returnees. Rui waved back, smiling as she dragged a sweaty and tired looking Len behind her.

When they approached each other, Miku fixed up Len's ponytail, while giggling, "What did you guys do?"

"It's a new look, like it?" Len asked, too out of breath to sound sarcastic, "we ran around a bit, I'm impressed at how fast you can go, Rui-chan."

"I'm impressed you can keep up with her, Len," Miku teased him, having another giggle.

Len puffed out his chest, "Of course, it was nothing."

"Well, let's go home then," Rui said, clapping her hands around Len's, "Everyone ready?"

They all looked at Rin, who had been sulking behind them.

"Sure, let's go," Rin muttered under her breath as she turned away.

Len bent his legs and took her hand, looked at her palm as though reading it, "Is something wrong, Rin?"

"It's nothing," Rin jerked away from him, though his hand was still stretched out in front of him.

They then had a short staring contest, before Rin turned and run away leaving a nonplussed Len who stood still in his uncomfortable pose. Miku quickly pulled him up straight and patted his clothes as Mikuo handed him two big lollipops. He stood back as he watched Miku pushed Len and had another one of her jigglefest, I mean gigglefest.

Len started running after the retreating Rin after the slight push from Miku. Though he was still perplexed, he decided to keep running forward as he collected his thoughts. When he reached the edge of a forest, he looked around and realized he had no idea where to go. He wandered a few strides into the eerie forest until he reached a small log, he had a feeling it would help him. He sat on it and took a breath, looking at the starry sky. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard a sharp intake. He turned and something shiny on the ground caught his eye.

He switched the two lollipops he was holding to one hand as he picked up the familiar object with his other. It was a rainbow lifted his head as he heard a twig snap and in front of him was the missing Rin. Len smiled as he broke the silence, "Rin, found you!"

Rin stayed hushed as Len took her hand and led her to the log, "Still mute, huh?"

He offered one of the lollipops, and Rin accepted it, but turned away from him after she did. Len licked his own lollipop quietly as they sat. He inwardly sighed as he formulated a plan, "Rin, I have been a bit confused about this for a while, but I've decided to tell you this," he said, stealing a sideways glace at her. Her back was still to him though.

Len cleared his throat as he stopped licking his lollipop, "You see, I've realized this after everything that's happened, that no matter what, it has to be you."

Rin perked her ears up in interest at this.

"I love you, Rin. I'm sorry," Len stated, placing the rainbow quartz in her hand, "Sorry I can't get you something new for this apology."

Rin turned to him and was taken by surprise when Len gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Forgive me?"

She spun around to hide her brief blush before looking him in the eye, "I forgive you, but you know I always will," she smiled shyly and murmured, "And I love you too."

Len cocked his head, "Hmm?"

Rin grinned, "Nope, nothing, you should already know."

Len stood up, "I sure hope I do," he beamed and took Rin's wrist, "Shall we head back?"

* * *

"Look, we got a postcard from Rei-san and Lenka," Rin announced, skimming through the mound of mail.

"Wow, so fast," Mikuo commented.

"Yeah, I didn't expect we would receive it so soon," Rin said, "That's Rei for you."

"No, I meant you were able to find it so fast in that pile," Mikuo corrected her.

Len burst out laughing, "Mikuo, you're a whole 'nother deal if that's what you're thinking about."

Rin flicked his forehead in embarrassment, "Shut up."

"I didn't do anything," Len said, pouting as he rubbed his forehead.

"Also, Rui, we have a whole other deal with you," Miku cut in, chewing on her pocky, "You were so cozy with Len in the festival."

Len almost spit out his drink, "What's with that question!?"

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Rui asked, "is something weird about that?"

"Of course, you're a boy and a girl!" Miku remarked, picking up another pocky stick, "You know what that means, right?"

"You're gonna get fat…"

"Shut up, Len," Miku spat in his face, "pocky will do naught."

Rui thought about it for a minute, "Oh, but I don't really see Len as a man, so it's okay, right?"

Len slumped in his chair, "Of course…"

It was Rin's turn to burst out laughing now. Len threw one of Miku's pocky stick at her.

* * *

**Ze Fin.**

**Len: Why did you have to add that part at the end?**

**Me: What? I needed some closure on Rui's part**

**Miku: You deserved it**

**Len: What the? Don't go popping up randomly!**

**Miku: I got a lot of lines in this last chapter**

**Rei: No fair, I didn't appear at all**

**Me: Stop talking and let me end this chapter already**

**Len: You're the one who wrote this so you're making us say it**

**Me: Shut up**

**There will be an alternate ending one-shot of this, I'm not giving you a definite, and it might take a while, so please be patient.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
